


Sweet Sea

by SeaMonsoon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaMonsoon/pseuds/SeaMonsoon
Summary: 车部分





	Sweet Sea

我考虑了很久到底要在哪儿做，或许也没有很久。柯克兰仗着他那诡异的病症得意的很，一路不负责任地煽风点火。他喝酒喝得很开心，连眼中锐利的神色都变得朦胧了起来。我倒是被他撩拨得不行，已经卑躬屈膝到就算跪在他脚下|||射|||出来也在所不惜。  
那些说Omega总是附属在强大的Alpha身边的人都是在骗鬼吧？我怎么觉得我是在跪下求这个美丽，性感又该死的Omega让我赶紧爽一下？  
无所谓了，柯克兰他自己也不会在人前提自己是个Omega，我们这荒唐的一夜也不会被说出去。不过下次交战他的眼睛该有多嘲讽我也能猜出来了——我想|||操|||他，还是这事比较紧要。

仗着弗朗吉的船停的不远，我索性带着这位敌人上了船。他一脸难以置信地看着我，不负责任地抚摸着我的下|||体，含笑的讽刺语气撩人无比：“Alpha就这么不行吗？”

我笑着看向他，他也回以笑容，真没想到我们居然可以唇瓣只隔着一枚硬币那么短的距离的时候互相微笑。我干脆地抱起了他，他跟我想象一样轻。那他打架时候到底为什么力气那么大？  
关上门的时候我把他压在门上亲吻，他主动迎着我的嘴唇，伸出舌头缓慢地舔舐着我的嘴唇，最后甚至主动挤进来与我纠缠。他吻技很好，他像一条滑腻腻的蛇一样纠缠着我。我感觉到Omega的信息素不自觉地四溢开来，该死，我好像提前了发情期。Alpha的信息素是很有压迫力的，而我亲爱的柯克兰船长却有不感症。

“弗朗吉跟你说了吗？你的信息素——是红茶的气息。”  
我看向柯克兰的脸，他的表情还真淫|||荡。绯红成一片的白皙脸颊，就像动情时候才会有的亮晶晶的绿眼睛，混杂着无尽的欲望和沉醉。我稍微有点吃惊，舔了舔他柔嫩的嘴唇问道：“你不是不感症吗……怎么露出了发情期的表情。”  
柯克兰呜咽着没有回答我，他呻吟的声音有一股魔力，我不知道这声音要伴随我多少个日夜不散。而下次我们俩再兵戎相见，我会不会被记忆力这甜腻的叫声再次弄得直接发情。

我忽然想起大西洋上流传已久的传说，什么弗朗西斯原来是法国的贵族，什么基尔伯特的弟弟现在还没有死，什么——柯克兰船长极其容易喝醉，一杯倒，还死不承认地极其愿意喝酒。  
我忽然明白了原因，这真是幸运的一天。

我把他腰上的刀和火枪都扔掉，一件件开始脱他的衣服。他可能因为酒精的麻痹开始不太清醒，露出了我终生难忘的傻笑。这幅蠢样子只有基尔伯特能够匹敌！我强忍着笑解他的衣服，这婊|||子还真是爱美，金色的刺绣繁琐的花边，一大串玛瑙项链还有一条祖母绿吊坠。我把他所有的饰品都扔到了地上，只留下他那顶耀武扬威的帽子和祖母绿吊坠，仔细一看和他的眼睛很像啊。

“离我远点，愚蠢的西班牙佬，不要烫伤我——”  
哦，他眯着眼睛在说什么呢？不要告诉我他真的是这么容易醉的人，这晚一时得意没有控制住自己？我咬上了他的喉结，不紧不慢地舔弄。柯克兰发出了几声叹息，轻的宛如羽毛，但是催动着我的情欲更加高昂。  
“你——真是热啊。”

他骨节分明的手指轻蹭着我的性|||器，坏心眼地来回剐蹭着。我倒吸了一口凉气，而这时候他的眼神又变回了嘲讽与得意参半的神色。就是这个神色让人又爱又恨，我强行忍耐着他对我挑拨，报复似的在脖子深深地吮吸着，留下暧昧的红痕。这痕迹大大满足了我的趣味，顺着他光滑的背脊，我将手指滑到他的后面。

已经微微有些湿润了。而这时候柯克兰也幡然苏醒一般，忽然抓住了我的手，眼神回复了几分清明。他恶狠狠地看着我：“不许碰那里。”而随后，他又笑了起来。  
“老子有办法让你满足。”

就在原地，他双膝跪下，直接扒下了我的裤子。我看着那个高傲无比的柯克兰船长伸出舌头，开始上下舔弄我高昂的欲望。哦——我|||操，难以言喻的感觉贯穿着全身，我粗重地喘息着，扣着柯克兰的脑袋想要埋得更深。他口腔里的温度和湿润让我崩溃，这销魂的快感是那些廉价的妓|||女绝对给不了的。光是意识到这个人是柯克兰，我就想|||射|||他一脸。  
他抬头看了我一眼，胸前那颗祖母绿吊坠和满是色气的绿色眼睛交相辉映。他是个恶魔，他让人沉醉。他又努力地把我的性|||器吞得更深，甚至抵到喉咙口。没几下我就缴械了，反复呼吸着说不出来话。

Omega的香气越来越浓，而柯克兰还浑然不觉。他蹭了蹭嘴角的白|||浊站起身，不着寸缕的他直白地露出雪白的皮肤，泛着情欲的粉红，叠加着浅浅的刀伤。  
他伸出舌头，舔了舔黏在下边的精|||液，语气揶揄。  
“比弗朗西斯那家伙还快。”

刹那间我的理智断了线，撕掉一条身上沾满汗液的汗衫，我把柯克兰推倒在床上，强行压住他挣扎的双腿，把那纤细的手腕绑到一起。他难以置信地睁大了眼睛，又急又气地望着我。我想亲吻那水润的嘴唇，于是我那么做了。  
反复纠缠中他咬了我，我满不在乎地离开他的嘴唇，轻轻擦去了血迹，然后顺着锁骨一路向下啃咬。他气急败坏地挣扎着，恶狠狠地威胁我：“你不要过火，否则我会杀了你，把你剁成一块块的趁着早上卖给屠户。”  
“我更愿意成为柯克兰船上盘中的美餐——”我甜腻地冲他微笑，然后舔舐他胸前红色的乳|||珠。他发出几声短促的呻吟，放浪形骸的声音比我知道的任何烈酒更具备毒性。

“对于信息素来说，你是不感症。但是这身体淫|||荡的很嘛！”  
我分开他的双腿，揉搓着已经抬头的性|||器，然后滑向湿润的穴口。他脸红得像是在滴血，我要好好记住这难能一见的表情。但我更期待的是他会不会被我|||操|||到哭出来？这真是值得一试。  
“他|||妈|||的，卡里埃多，敢插进来你就完了！”  
“玩火自焚了吧，亲爱的柯克兰殿下。”

他的腿细嫩白皙，我把那拉到肩膀上，更不加顾忌地看着他昂起的欲望，和淫|||荡张合的穴口。空气中的信息素已经暧昧地结合到一起，我相信就算是这个不感症患者也已经发情了。Alpha和Omega的结合是天作之成，是原宿之罪孽。  
我反复剐蹭着他的性|||器，顺便在大腿内侧留下重重的吻。我发现他腿根的地方居然有一朵玫瑰花的纹身——是谁有幸在这种地方给他留下了纹身？还是说他自己对着镜子大张着双腿，一边呻吟着一边留下这朵艳丽的玫瑰？

“卡里埃多……嗯…啊，我……”  
快感冲击得他声音一片虚幻，情迷意乱的样子让我气血上涌。我也无心继续调戏他，只是加快了动作，让他|||射|||了出来。之后将又一次按捺不住的欲望抵住了柯克兰张合不停地穴口，好笑地望着他；“想要什么的样子啊，柯克兰。”

“……不要标记。”  
他最后应答我的声音染上了哭腔，这满足了我所有恶劣的欲望。我也忍不下去了，狠狠回了他一句：“我对标记你这个恶劣的船长可没有兴趣。”之后我就狠狠地插了进去，带着所有的欲望与冲动。Omega湿润紧致又温暖的甬道为性|||交而生，此刻正紧紧地吸住我的性|||器。我他|||妈现在就想射，但这还不是时候。这个浪到忘乎所以的婊|||子用纤细的双腿紧紧缠住了我的腰，他抑制不住地呻吟着，那声音声声都鼓动着我快点占有他。我是第一个真正地上了柯克兰的人，真有意思。

我缓缓抽动着，顺便坏笑着问：“第一次被人|||操|||成这样？”  
他瞪了我一眼，但那眼神更像是调情。  
“上次弗朗吉只是蹭着你的腿就|||射|||了？你们俩怎么混到一起的？”  
他索性没有看我。

我狠狠地往里挺进一分，他呻吟的声调忽然拔高了几分，真像只发|||春的小猫一样媚态百生。我摁着他的腰加快了抽送的速度，他眼眶泛着红，眼神失焦地望着我。  
“呐……亚瑟。”  
我停下了动作，虽然那里面简直舒服到我现在就想|||射|||，但我还是出奇耐心地掐着他的下巴，逼迫他认真地看着我。明天早上可能就会被他剁成肉馅，那么我至少要先在这具曼妙的身体上找到足够的快感。

“不要叫我的名字……快点|||射|||出去……我不想看你。”软绵绵的声音就像是在撒娇，还染着委屈的哭腔。我忽然在想如果他不是不感症，现在更会放浪成什么样子。  
“喊我的名字吧，亚瑟。”  
“滚！你……你不配喊老子的名字……老子也不会……啊！”

我惩罚地忽然全部退出又全部进入，顶到了更深的地方。眼泪从他的眼角里滑落，被我心疼地全部舔去。嗯……就像他脸上的酒，带着海的咸味，酒的香味，和一点点说不清道不明的甜味。  
“亚瑟，让我标记你吧。”  
“……你敢！”

“我要在你的里面打上结，然后全都|||射|||在你的生|||殖|||腔里面。”  
“说不定会怀上我的孩子呢，亲爱的亚瑟。”

他惊惧地想要往后退，泪水不能控制地滑落。我听到他反复咕哝着“不要”，但声音也已经不再成串。我也忍不下去了，大力地反复抽|||插着。在退出他体内的时候我|||射|||了出来，有一部分精|||液留在了他的体内。他呜咽出声，却紧紧地闭着眼睛。

我抱紧了这位威风堂堂四方惧怕的海盗船长那堪比伦敦淑女般的细腰，附在耳边轻语：“喊我名字，不然就再来一次。”  
反复心理挣扎后，他终于不情不愿地小声开口：“安东尼奥……”

“那就再来两次吧，亲爱的亚瑟。”  
我把手指滑入甬道，同时附上灿烂的笑容。


End file.
